Sounds like a date
by Just being Sirius
Summary: "So," Cissy said, teasingly. "You want me to teach you?". "Please?". "Tomorrow, after dinner. Library. Be there, or else.". "Sounds like a date." He said, winking. ONESHOT


**This was written for Bring A Smile Challenge & Competition**

**Pairing: Narcissa/James**

**Event: Passing a Hard Class**

**Prompts: Armour, 'You have got to be kiding me!', and 'You said that you'd rather love than fight. So why are you yelling at me?'**

**Disclaimer: Am I a super pretty woman who lives in England, bakes cakes, and writes books? No, I'm a kid who makes apple pie, writes fanfictions, and just happens to live in England.**

**Creepy Lucius FTW!**

* * *

><p>The 5th years were having their penultimate mocks. James was sat in Transgifurations, nervously waiting for his results.<p>

"Potter."

James stood up, shaking. He walked to the front, and collected his paper. He didn't look at it until he reached his seat. He glanced down at his paper, and groaned, before slamming his head down on the desk. Not that anyone noticed. Expect for one person.

The class was too busy being noisy, and comparing answers to notice the raven haired boy despair at his Transfiguration exam result, except the blonde haired girl sat behind him. She lent forwards, and poked him in the back, smirking as he jumped. He turned around, and the look on his face changed from despair to surprise and annoyance.

"What?" He snapped.

"What did you get?"

"20%. What about you?"

"100%."

"Good for you." He made to turn back, but she grabbed his arm.

"I can help you, you know. This isn't the real thing, but our O.W.L.s are soon. I can tutor you, if you like."

"What do you want in return?"

She blushed, her long hair hiding her face. "Nothing." She said. She had an ulterior motive, of course, she was a Slytherin after all, but she wasn't going to tell him that the reason she offered help was to stare at his face more.

He considered it. "Fine. What's your name, again?"

"Narcissa Black. You can call me Cissy, if you want."

"Ok, Cissy. How about after dinner, in the library?"

"Sounds like a date." She replied, smiling. He smiled back, and her heart jumped.

OoO

"James! Don't forget Quidditch practise after dinner!" Alex Wood yelled down the table at the 5th year.

James groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!" He muttered under his breath, and he mentally cursed himself and Alex. How could he forget? But he couldn't go. He had to meet Cissy, and there was no way that he could be in two places at once. But, if he didn't go, Alex, the Gryffindor Captain, would yell at him, and threaten to replace him. Everyone knew that Sirius was itching to be Seeker, rather than Chaser, and Remus probably wouldn't mind having a go, either.

Maybe he could rearrange with Cissy? No. There was something in him that wanted him to go with the blonde, no matter if it risked his Quidditch position. And, unfortunately for James, that part of him was the strongest part of him. He couldn't blow her off, even if it killed him. He stood up, ignoring the stares of his friends, and walked up to Alex. He tapped him on the back, and requested if they could talk privately.

oOo

Cissy watched the dark-haired boy stand up, and talk to another boy, a few years above them. They both walked out of the hall.

"Who was that?" She asked the person next to her.

"Wood and Potter. The captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They have a practise tonight, I believe."

Cissy's heart sank, and she turned to face the boy who had just spoken. He was quite evidently in his last year, proved by the 'Head Boy' badge glinting on his chest.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. You are Narcissa Black. Your sister has told me so much about you."

Cissy gulped. Her sister talked about her? Most likely in a bad light. Bellatrix had always teased Cissy about being a wimp. Plus, this Malfoy seemed like a big creep.

"Um... like what?" She asked, hating the tremor in her voice.

"Everything. How you love the smell of vanilla, the fact you ace every lesson you take, how you're afraid of brooms, because you're scared if heights, for example."

"She told you all that?"

"Not at once. She kind of let it all slip."

"Why do you remember it all?"

"Because, my lovely," He said, placing one hand on her chin, and forcing her to look at him. "You sound oh so fascinating. And you certainly haven't let me down on the looks front. Oh, you are so perfect. You will be my wife, one day."

_He really is a creep!_ Cissy thought, trying not to shake. She freed her head, and said "I have to go... now... I'm sorry!" And with that, she ran off, her bag banging into the back of her legs.

OoO

Cissy was sat at the library, her head resting on a book, dosing quietly, when James found her.

"Hey." He said, shaking her gently. When she didn't respond, he shook her harder.

"Whaaaa?" She cried, confused. Blinking back her tiredness, she saw the boy in front of her. She stood up, all need for sleep vanishing, and replaced with anger and annoyance. "YOU!" She yelled.

"Shhhh! Look, I'm sorry, I really am! I forgot about Quidditch, and when I went to ask if I could skip practise, Wood practically ate my head!"

"I don't care. Have fun failing your O.W.L.s." Cissy said, shoving her stuff in her bag. As she stormed past James, he reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"Look, I'm REALLY sorry! Can I make it up to you?" He begged.

"By not being a jerk and setting me up! I hate fighting, I'd rather love you than fight you!"

"Love... me?" James asked.

"Yes, love you!" Cissy replied, her voice rising.

"Look, we can't fight here. Come with me." He grabbed her arm, and lead her out of the library, and into a concealed passageway.

"Love me?" He asked again.

"How do you want me to answer that?"

"By telling me you love me?"

"Fine. I love you. I wouldn't have offered to help you, if I didn't. I wouldn't have asked creepo Malfoy who Wood was, if I didn't love you! I wouldn't have waited in the library, if I didn't love you!" She yelled.

"You love me?"

"Yes. Happy? Got something else to poke fun of me of?" She was still shouting at him.

"No! I-"

"Shut up! You don't care! You just play Quidditch, pull pranks, and ogle at that Evans!"

"But-"

"I don't care about your excuses, Potter. I've put up a lot for you, and you waste my time!"

"'You said that you'd rather love than fight. So why are you yelling at me?" He mumbled.

"Because you hurt me!"

Before he could respond, her lips had caught his, and he was caught off guard. She wrapped her hands around his waist, and he wove his into her hair. She backed up so that they were leaning on a suit of armour. They stayed like that before James broke the kiss.

"Damn. Damn, damn, damn."

"What?" Her face and voice did not try to hide the hurt and concern she was feeling.

"I – we – have exams tomorrow. I came to you to be taught, not to kiss you."

"This means nothing to you?"

"It's not like that. I just want to pass my exams, and then, I promise, I will kiss you so much you will forget your own name."

"So," Cissy said, teasingly. "You want me to teach you?"

"Please?"

"Tomorrow, after dinner. Library. Be there, or else."

"Sounds like a date." He said, winking.

oOo

The following month, the 5th years had their final mocks. James was in Transfigurations, neviously waiting for his results.

"Potter"

James stood up, shaking. He walked to the front, and collected his paper. He didn't look at it until he reached his seat. He glanced down at his paper, and grinned, before poking the person in front of him in the back, smirking as she jumped. She turned around, and the look on her face changed from annoyance to pure happiness.

"What?" She smiled.

"What did you get?"

"99%. What about you?"

"100%." He blushed as he said it.

"Well done!" She stood up, and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." He murmured in her ear.

"I love you two" Narcissa Black replied.


End file.
